


Engagement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #654: Snape in Hogsmeade - Honeydukes.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #654: Snape in Hogsmeade - Honeydukes.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Engagement 

~

“They’ve been out there ages,” Severus said, eyeing the door. 

Looking up from his book, Harry smiled. “Well, they _are_ engaged. You remember what that was like, don’t you?” 

Slowly, Severus smirked. “That I do.”

Harry’s smile widened. “All the snogging in dark corners—”

“Not just snogging,” Severus murmured. 

“Exactly.” Harry licked his lips. “Anyway, I suspect she’ll be a while.” 

Severus sighed. “…and there goes the mood.” 

Harry laughed. “If you like, we can play ‘engagement’ later.” He winked. “I’ll wear the corset.” 

“The green one?”

“Mmhm. You can unwrap me like Honeydukes chocolates.”

Severus’ eyes darkened. “Why wait?”

~

Just then, the door opened, and Lily drifted in. 

“Has Scorpius left?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” Lily sighed. “I’d hoped he’d stay longer, but he had to go.”

Severus scowled. “Longer? It’s late enough.” 

Walking to him, Lily hugged him. “I love you, Sev’rus.” 

“Humph.” Severus returned her embrace, expression visibly softening. “Indeed.”

Lily reached into her robes. “Also, Scorpius brought you something.” Placing the box of Honeydukes Dark in his lap, she grinned. “He loves you, too.” 

“Hm.” As Lily left the room, Severus popped a chocolate in his mouth. He hummed.

Harry shook his head. “They have your number.” 

~


End file.
